


Lock and Load

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold sees the attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Load

**Author's Note:**

> For [judgebunnie](http://judgebunnie.tumblr.com), who doth rock.

Going into John’s armory closet somehow felt more intimate than invading the man’s underwear drawer, but if Harold was going to be at all physically useful to Carter and Fusco in the plan to break John out of Rikers, then he was going to have to find _something_ he could - _ah_ \- this one seemed just the ticket.

Harold picked up the launcher and hefted it in his hands. The weight of it was strangely alluring. He’d always despised guns, but he admired this one now for its utility, for its very weight, its sleek, oily purposefulness, and the sense of potential energy coiled within.  Harold reached out and selected a few smoke grenade rounds that fit and chambered them with a series of satisfying clicks.

The sound sent a shiver through him. 

He blinked, and tilted back his head to take stock of the rest of the armory, each weapon hung neatly on its pegs, each one with a varied purpose.  He was beginning to the see the attraction, because he suddenly felt very powerful indeed, and had to subdue an inappropriate reaction.

Well. Something to tell John about upon his return. _When_ Harold got him back. Which would be soon.

Harold grabbed the box of rounds and headed for the door.

_End._


End file.
